


Distractions

by Thetwoinone



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Brock, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Just Sex, M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetwoinone/pseuds/Thetwoinone
Summary: Eddie is busy typing up his latest project when Venom decides to have some fun.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on our Tumblr, However do to their policy it is also posted here for everyone to enjoy.

 

"Ven, what are you doing?" Eddie sighed, typing away at his newest project. He could feel the Symbiote trailing down his leg.

 

**I'M BORED EDDIE**

 

"I know, but this job feeds you as well as me. Also you didn't answer my question."

 

**I'M GONNA HAVE SOME FUN EDDIE**

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Venom didn't answer and calmly slipped himself down over Eddie's member. The soft texture of the symbiote's encasement immediately caused it to harden. Eddie had to bite his lip to stifle a small moan. Not that it mattered.

 

**LOOKS LIKE SOMEBODY IS ENJOYING THEMSELVES.**

 

"Will you knock it off?" Eddie was doing his best to protest but his voice was reduced to a hoarse whisper. "This is due tomorrow." 

 

**THEN DO IT TOMORROW.**

 

Venom gently started moving himself around Eddie's hardening cock. Much to the symbiote's enjoyment his hosts will was slowly weakening as the soft moans escaped from Eddie's lips. 

 

"F-fine I'll do it tomorrow!" Eddie huffed leaning back in his chair. He was doing his best to catch his breath and ignore the soft pulsating sensations.

 

**EDDIE WE SHOULD GET SOME FOOD.**

 

"Now?" Eddie huffed out. His bit his lip when he felt the slide over his slit.

 

**YES NOW.**

**"** While you're doing this?" 

 

**WHY NOT? I SAID I WAS GOING TO HAVE SOME FUN EDDIE.**

 

**"** I can't go out in public like this..."

 

**Venom** just chuckled inside Eddie's head. He could feel his host heat up at the thought.

 

**WE BOTH KNOW YOU WOULD LIKE IT EDDIE.**

 

With another slide over his slit, Eddie let out a soft whine. 

 

**COME ON EDDIE. OR DO I HAVE TO BE MORE CONVINCING?**

 

Eddie felt the soft symbiote emerge from his waist and start sliding down towards his ass.

 

"Fine we'll go!" Eddie shot up. Venom let out another mental laugh and gave Eddie's cock an encouraging squeeze. 

 

Eddie bit his lip once more and slid on his grey jacket. Slowly he made his way to the nearest convenience store and started to walk up and down the small isles. 

 

"You know..." Eddie kept his voice at a whisper. Both so nobody heard him talking, and so Venom wouldn't get the satisfaction to hear the pleasure in his voice. At least, not in public. "You are making this rather difficult."

 

**I CAN MAKE IT EASIER.**

 

Eddie had to grip a shelf of the aisle when he felt it. The symbiote gave his cock another squeeze while carefully sliding into his ass. 

 

"Venom...not...now..." Eddie was breathing heavily. He could feel the sweat running down his back. His strange behavior had attracted a few strange looks from other people in the store. 

 

**YOU SEEM TO BE ENJOYING IT EDDIE. ALL THESE PEOPLE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU. YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME HOW THAT MAKES YOU FEEL.**

 

Eddie felt his cheeks light up.

 

"That's it. I'm grabbing hot pockets and getting out of here."

 

**CAN'T WAIT TO TAKE ME FOR REAL CAN YOU**

 

Eddie didn't try to answer. His lip was bleeding from how hard he was biting it. He could feel Venom sliding in and out of him. The gentle squeezing of his member changing to match the pace. If it lasted much longer, Eddie wasn't going to last. He tried to look as natural as possible as he made it way to the freezer aisle. The cool air hitting his body when he opened the door returned some of his senses to him. He clutched the box for dear life as he made his way to the cashier. The line was longer than he wanted.

 

**BE PATIENT EDDIE. I WILL HAVE YOU SOON.**

 

Eddie shifted his weight as the pulsing around his cock quickened. 

 

"Ven...I'm not gonna make it..." His finger nails dug into the box.

 

**THAT'S THE IDEA.**

 

As each costumer checked out, Venom's pace around Eddie's cock quickened. By the time Eddie got up the cashier he didn't dare open his mouth lest it betray his situation.

 

"Sir? You alright?" The cashier raised an eyebrow. "You look sick."

 

"Fine." Eddie just barely choked out. "I'm fine." He threw the money onto the counter and grabbed his box before making a quick exit. As soon as he could he ducked into an alley. He immediately collapsed with his back to the wall. 

 

**NOW THAT WAS ENTERTAINING.**

 

"Sh-shut up..." Eddie leaned his head back against the wall of the building. 

 

**SO IMPATIENT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN MAKE IT BACK TO YOUR PLACE. SHOULD JUST TAKE CARE OF YOU RIGHT HERE?**

"Please..." Eddie whimpered softly.

 

 

**WELL SENSE YOU ASKED SO NICELY.**

 

Eddie couldn't help but release the moans he had been holding back this whole time when he felt Venom going even deeper into his ass. He couldn't help but mentally curse the symbiote's abilities when he felt the pressure building inside. If anyone body caught him he had no idea what his explanation would be. 

 

**I BARELY HAVE HAD MY FUN AND YOU ARE ALREADY SO NEEDY.**

 

"Well maybe if you weren't such a tease." Eddie gasped feeling the symbiote expanding inside his ass. 

 

**IF YOU DON'T QUITE DOWN WE'LL BE CAUGHT FOR SURE.**

 

Eddie felt the soft blackness crawl up his neck and surround cover his mouth.

 

**NOW YOU CAN BE AS LOUD AS YOU WANT.**

 

Eddie finally relaxed some what. As long as nobody found him maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

 

**THAT'S IT. JUST RELAX.**

 

The pulsing around his cock sped up again and Eddie found himself with his eyes closed. His moans muffled into Venom's blackness as he body remained slumped against the alley wall. 

 

**YOU KNOW YOU TASTE AMAZING EDDIE.**

 

The texture around his member changed. The soft goo like substance retreated and Eddie whined softly at the lost of contact. It would be brief as a warm strong muscle surrounded his cock. 

 

**I MISSED THIS.**

 

Eddie felt the tip of the symbiote's tongue slowly drag itself across his slit, licking the precum that was leaking out. Another long moan escaped his lips although the sound was absorbed by the bit of Venom that encased his mouth. 

**SO GOOD.**

 

Eddie felt his groin tighten as the tongue was making it's way around the area. His ass continued to be filled with the symbiote who happily slid in and out, expanding and shrinking. 

 

**COME ON EDDIE. JUST GIVE IN. I KNOW HOW GOOD I CAN MAKE YOU FEEL.**

 

With a final squeeze Eddie felt himself coming undone as he screamed into Venom. The way the symbiote's tongue made quick work of the white ropes Eddie was shooting out. 

 

Once he was done, Venom retreated back inside of Eddie.

 

**WASN'T THAT FUN?**

 

"Y-yeah..." Eddie was slowly picking up himself up. "It was..."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
